


Two Become One

by Aromarrym



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny Times, M/M, Oneshot collection, RokuSora, Soroku, Super Cute Times, Witty Dialogue, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromarrym/pseuds/Aromarrym
Summary: Follow the light and you shall see the path towards the twilight sky... Where nobodies become somebodies and a certain blue-eyed blonde has a thing for a particular happy-go-lucky brunette and vice versa. "Sora, see? That's why it has to be you." (A Soroku oneshot collection)





	1. Sugar With Your Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Lookie! A oneshot collection of the ship that I love ~~(*controls me*)~~! I usually keep my AO3 stories already completed but each oneshot stands by itself so I guess that counts? Either way I have another story yahoo! :)
> 
> Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Aromarrym out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora remembers his life with Roxas through a sweet cup of love and flavour. Warning for fluff and sadz.

 He always knew how to make the perfect cup of tea.

Riku's was plain black tea. Kairi's: jasmine. Naminé settled for a mug of chamomile folded with milk, everytime.

When he first laid eyes on the charismatic brunette, Roxas thought of two words; exactly how the former liked his favourite drink.

_Super sweet._

…Or at least, that was what he told Sora. Their meeting was a warm day — trees dancing along to the humid wind, birds melodiously singing the song of spring. Sora sat at a lone bench by the lake at the park, drinking homemade tea and talking over the phone.

Roxas, on one hand, was feeding the ducks. Sora remembers how the blonde would look back every now and then to meet his gaze, ever-so-distracted that he hadn't realized he'd thrown the entire bag of bread into the water. He had laughed over the phone, then. It didn't take Sora long to excuse himself and hang up, if only to accommodate the approaching blonde.

Fast forward to their second date and you'd think they've known each other for three, four,  _five_ months now. The blonde didn't think it too straightforward to invite Sora to his home, if only to show off his culinary skills. He was studying to become a chef. And what is a good chef if he cannot make a measly cup of tea to go with dinner?

"It's two sugars, right?" Roxas had asked, brewing exotic tea leaves and fanning the aromas towards himself as he mixed. Sora was beaming when he'd tasted his cup; all full of sweetness, warming flavours and love.

To beat the winter nights, for all-nighters, to cool his temper down during an argument — Roxas would give Sora sweet tea. Although days passed and they've been through so much — from graduation to living together to essentially celebrating one, two,  _three_ years of their relationship — there was always that  _small_  constant, the perfect brew of tea that was the representation of the blonde's everlasting love and patience.

* * *

One Christmas, Sora bought them both matching mugs. He had the camera ready as Roxas tore through the wrapping paper, eventually laughing when he read the pun printed along its side aloud.

"Seriously?" he responded incredulously, "You are my Kitt-tea cat?" Roxas inspected the tail handle and the mug's built-in cat ears, funny whiskers and worst of all, a printed selfie of him over a cat's body.

"Hey, I thought you'd like it!" Sora continued, still recording. It went well with his "My drink has Koala-tea" mug, even though he was the more avid tea drinker in the house. "I want to see you use it everyday at work or at home. It'll remind you of me!"

"Are you serious?" Roxas furrowed his brows, but Sora knew he would do it anyway. In fact, it started the blonde's habit of bargaining for and collecting the most ridiculous novelty mugs, hoping to out-pun his stupid  _kitt-tea cat_  mug one day.

Sora drank tea from them all. They had enough mugs around to hold a "Mug of the Week" fiasco, where the brunette would choose among their growing collection on Saturday evenings so by Sunday morning, his boyfriend could prepare breakfast with their weekly winner.

(Nothing compared to the  _kitt-tea cat_  mug, as Roxas would soon find out. He still used it, everyday, no matter the circumstances.)

Surely it was no gift to be envied. And brewed tea didn't last long. Like flowers, it spoils and moulds, so it's best to drink it once it's made and appreciate the now instead of the forevermore. What the brunette did look forward to though was watching his lover browse through canisters at the top shelf next to their fridge, taking a pinch of different leaves and ultimately experimenting before pouring a newly heated kettle of water through them to finish the job.

It seemed simple enough. But whenever Sora tried to do the same, his creation just didn't cut it as much as Roxas' does.

* * *

A couple of months into their fourth year, the blonde brought home another box of custom-made mugs. Lately, with tough hours at the restaurant he worked and Sora's own job teaching at their nearest primary school, life was busy and they didn't see each other as often. They still ate and drank together, though. Twenty-two is too young to be having a mid-life crisis, but with Kairi and Riku getting married soon and Naminé travelling the world, Sora secretly wished there was more he and Roxas could do together.

He must have wished too hard, because that very day along with a hearty pot of berry-brewed tea, the blonde had surprised him with tickets to a fourteen-day getaway holiday to who-knows-where.

"I just have to get through a few more overtime shifts and I promise we'll go as soon as possible," Sora remembers Roxas saying. "Will you wait, Sora?"

Grinning, he curtly replied, "I will."

It was just a few days anyway. Compared to the lifetime he wanted to spend with his lover, and the several months they've gone through together, what was a week or more?

Come Saturday evening, it was Sora's time to choose yet another mug to use for next week. Roxas would use  _kitt-tea cat_  as usual, and he had a fresh choice from the box the blonde had recently brought in. He was just about to pick up the cherry red one at the top left corner of the box when the latter caught him by a moment, barricaded him from the box and closed it suspiciously.

"I get to pick for you tomorrow," was his only excuse. "I got one I thought you would like. But it's a secret."

"Oh? Uhm, alright then." Along with a new blend of sweet darjeeling tea, how was he to refuse? He remembers being dragged by the arm so they could watch a late-night movie, as Roxas was finally free from his shifts.

Sora also remembers being served the sweetest smelling drink in a really cute mug with a watch around it first thing in the morning. The blonde was still stirring his own, having just completed decorating their savoury waffles restaurant-style. He hadn't even had a chance to sip from the new mug when the telephone went off, alerting Roxas to a demanding overtime request.

"Pack your bags today, Sora." his lover told him, suiting up. "I'll be home soon. Then we can leave on the first flight to Radiant Garden! Also, do not finish your tea! There's a punny message at the bottom and I want to record you reading it!"

.

.

.

Six, seven,  _eight_  hours. Nine, ten,  _eleven_.

The two mugs of tea on the counter had cooled, side by side and next to a nearly empty bowl of sugar cubes. Sora had gone to sleep by then, still waiting like he'd mentally promised for Roxas to return.

…But those mugs would sit on the counter for longer than twelve,  _thirteen_  months.

.

.

.

The brunette would cry himself to sleep most nights, the news of a massive fire engulfing the restaurant his boyfriend loved and adored destroying him from the inside out as time ticked second by second.  _A faulty electrical outlet_ , one channel had said.  _Careless staff and the venue rush getting the best of them,_ another broadcasted. Victims rushed to emergency and intensive care were succumbing to their injuries, their photos on television meant to capture their best assets.

Roxas looked better on the  _kitt-tea cat_  mug. They were showing him lies, showing him LIES, Roxas was coming back, HE WAS ON HIS WAY  _HOME_ —

He'd resigned from his teaching position not long after, the many days of cooping in their shared room taking a toll on his reputation. It was difficult. He'd missed his best friends' wedding and stopped living; couldn't even bring himself to revive the constant in his life — his love for sweet, perfectly-made tea.

He'd smashed through a few of their novelty mugs when Kairi had come over to tell him to start cleaning out things. How the disgusting smell of moulded tea on the counter was unhealthy and  _if Roxas was here, he wouldn't be happy with the state of your house; dirty dishes, an unhygienic kitchen the perfect home for bacteria, laundry everywhere, you aren't like this, this isn't the Sora I know._

 **…** **If Roxas was here.**

Sora doesn't know, really. Lately all he's been doing is remembering, recalling the love they had shared, brewed and cultivated. Rewatching home videos, browsing through their pictures documenting the life they had beyond and ahead of them. The enemy of life itself, a stressor, so much worse than the arguments and fights he and Roxas had over the pettiest things.

He's sorry. Sorry he isn't strong enough to deal with it. Sorry that he's still waiting, and will be waiting for that  _forevermore_ , the part that won't last no matter how much more time passes by. Sora knows now is the time to pour away the old cup and start fresh.

His exotic memories of sweetness, puns, and the relationship they had shared will, unlike tea, never be forgotten.

* * *

Fourteen months after that one Sunday, Sora takes it upon himself to tidy up around the house little by little. He's applied for another teaching position — this time for online tutoring, so he doesn't have to leave the house so much. Kairi and Riku are expecting their first child. Naminé is coming home before then so they could hang out once more. Sora has long since picked up all the frail pieces of his and Roxas' broken mugs, and promises to the rising sun that he would never throw out or sell a thing from their home.

The mugs, Roxas' clothes, his personalized recipes and cookbooks, his many culinary equipment. They  _have_  to stay. Sora visits his lover every three months to replenish the vase of flowers by his grave. Today, he wants to bring  _kitt-tea cat_  with him, so they could once again have tea like they always do, regardless of the time of day.

He left the mugs to rot on the counter, hoping deeply that despite the reality Sora was left to deal with, they would last anyway. It was the last thing Roxas made for the both of them. Had it been something more concrete, he could hold it and never let go. " _It reminded me of you_ ," Sora whispers to himself, smiling weakly as he drains the foul-looking mugs and cleanses them under hot water and concentrated dishwashing soap.

But something falls out of the mug with the watch, the very same one Roxas told him to wait for him for.

Of course.

It's an engagement ring. Inside, the message, " _What time is it? Time to get married! ;)_ " printed at the bottom in green ink.

…Sora's smile widens by a hundred-fold. A tear rolls down his face when he puts on the ring and he resumes washing the dishes, setting aside  _kitt-tea cat_  and many other plates to dry. On their fridge, a list on how to make the "Everything But The Kitchen Sink!" tea is hung up, the blonde's own recipe with detailed measurements of which tea leaves to use and how to brew them.

Roxas always knew how to make the perfect cup of tea.

The only thing he could do better than making tea was making the one he loved  **happy**  by making it for him, everyday, even until after he was gone.


	2. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Roxas play cops and robbers. Who will have the last word in an argument for freedom or captivity? Warning for weird innuendos and language.

"Sora, you are under arrest." Roxas' commanding voice goes, harshly tugging on the back of Sora's uniform shirt to keep him from slipping away any further.

And slip away, Sora does. Or at least, he  _tries_ to. He may run really fast, but the ground they were standing on is too slippery for him to make a forcible escape.

"Come on, Sora. Give it up," Roxas says again. "You know the rules. Once you're caught, well...  _you're caught_. No amount of trying to get away is going to save you now. Unless of course, you're lucky enough to get bailed."

"Oh, I'll try!" the brunette snaps back. They were only five minutes into the game and yet he'd completely let his guard down and fallen into the hands of one Roxas Strife. So unfair.

Lunchtime at Destiny Regional College has got sixteen-year-old Sora in a game of cops and robbers with his group of friends. It's sunny outside for a change; not like the past two or three days of fleeting spring rain and chilly winds. Upon finishing their meals, both Kairi and Axel proposed they start the silly elementary game, because what else was there to do to kill time besides studying or sitting around gossiping about other students?

 _"Axel, Olette, Roxas and I will be cops."_  the red-haired girl announced matter-of-factly.  _"That leaves Hayner, Pence, Riku, Xion and Sora to be our targets."_

 _"I'd like to participate too!"_   Naminé offered.  _"We should move towards the sports field and make that our game border. We can make the basketball court our jail cell."_

Pence nodded, contributing to that idea.  _"How about one of the cricket courts instead? It's fenced up. You don't want to give us criminals more space to run around and save our comrades, right?"_

_"Deal. Naminé, come join us at the cops side. If we capture every single one of you robbers before lunch ends, it's a swap-over!"_

...

Such a shame that Sora had to get caught so quickly. He even had a plan of action in his head— he would make a beeline for the trees bordering the entire field and hide there, but of course his blonde boyfriend would be hot on his heels. Heck, he'd been shooting Sora weird looks since this morning's Geography class! He did try to confront the former about it, but like the irritating prick Roxas was sometimes, he had simply shrugged it off.

"Oi. Sora. Move it," the blonde nags haughtily, even going as far as to bind his hands behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Okay, okay! I'm  _moving_!" Sora hisses. "Geez, what kind of game are you playing now? Reading me my rights and actually arresting me. You're not funny, Roxas."

...No response.

For the rest of the time walking from the far side of the field to their designated cricket court, they both don't say a word.

* * *

Pence is a darn blood traitor. The guy's deviously crazy to even suggest they use a cricket court as a jail cell. The fence is practically inpenetrable! Once he and Roxas are within its vicinity, the blonde mercilessly pushes him in and joins Axel in guarding the entrance. Sora isn't confident he'll be leaving his spot anytime soon, so he sits himself down and glares at the backs of his captors.

"Yeah, we got one! Justice prevails!" Axel grins, giving his friend a quick high-five.

"He wasn't exactly hard to catch. Sora's a major slowpoke."

Axel furrows his brows at that. Oh? That's a funny thing to say, considering Sora's the agile one in their group. He doesn't know what's currently going on between them nor does he want to pry, so instead the redhead replies with, "Hey Rox, mind if you stay here and watch? I saw Riku heading towards the gym. I'll cover you later."

"Sure."

 _Oh great._  Axel leaving means more alone time with the blonde devil himself. Rolling his eyes in boredom, Sora attempts to grab at a nearby pebble so he could fiddle with it.

Or maybe throw it at Roxas. Heh.

.

.

.

Yeah, he liked that idea better.

"Ugh... This sucks!" the brunette shouts exasperatedly. "If I had known I'd be spending a majority of my lunchtime captive in a cricket court with a babboon acting as my guard, I'd have stayed in the canteen to order more food instead!"

"You commit a crime, you do the time," Roxas turns around and snorts at him. "You should know that, prisoner."

"You're being a huge arsehole to me right now, damn it." the boy counters. "It's just too bad you're standing over there and I'm right over  _here_. Why don't you come in so I can beat the jerk out of you, hmm? Bet that'd teach you."

Unfortunately, Roxas isn't falling for the facade. "And let you find an opening so you can escape? Yeah, not a chance."

"Bastard."

"...Slowpoke."

"Wanker."

"So are you. Not my fault you got caught, Sora. So why don't you keep the salt in and shut up?"

Oh, so this is one of THOSE arguments, huh? Sora shuts his eyes and tries to calm down, but it's evident that he's already infuriated. On top of his unwanted, douchebaggy moments, Roxas would frequently pick fights just to see who among them was the wittier individual. The brunette's proud to say he's won a fair number of them, but with his lack of practice recently, this one could go either way.

The next words to spill from his mouth are enough to let Roxas know that he's accepted the challenge.

"Actually, it is your  **fault**  I got caught. And I guess you wanted that, didn't you, Roxas? You like seeing me antsy and locked up? Justice my arse."

Roxas doesn't even bat an eyelash. "Sure, you just tell yourself that. If I had it my way, you'd be spending the rest of your DAY in this cricket court. How sad that your robber friends don't even give a crap about you enough to save you out of this mess. Pity."

Sora growls, "Shouldn't I be getting a trial first? You can't lock me up if I haven't made a plea deal! No one's found me guilty of anything so there!" HAH! How is Roxas going to weave himself out of that?

"Oh, but you forget, Sora. It takes time for a criminal to get a trial date. They have to stay incarcerated and wait in jail for that trial to come by. Sometimes they wait for months. Worst case scenario: they wait for  _years_. And given the severity of your crime, I hope they seek the  _death penalty_."

Death for metaphorically robbing some stuff? What kind of twisted psyche does this cop have?

Sora turns to face the opposite way to hide the fact that he'd been hurt a little by Roxas' comment. The way the Roxas had said it was so  _cold_ , it was almost believable. "Wow. You've done your fair share of criminal studies, haven't you, Officer? I wonder why that is? Experience, perhaps?"

" _Knowledge_ , Sora. Which I know you don't have plenty of."

"And what makes you think that? Have you been studying my every move? Do you watch me when I eat, when I sleep or when I shower? You sick voyeur."

Finally for the first time that day, Roxas reacts to Sora's retorts by narrowing his eyes. He enters the court and grabs Sora's shoulders, forcing the brunette to face him. Immediately, the older teen notices something is off, and the next thing he says is in a hushed tone, "You're  _notorious_ , Sora Leonhart. You should be lucky someone as beautiful as me was left in charge. Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid so don't get your hopes of escaping up. You're stuck with me."

That was Roxas' way of saying, "Sorry for being an ignorant bastard, don't be mad, I'm just teasing". Wooow, so now he's apologizing? They've been together for so long that they can read each other between the lines, so when one of them says something, they actually mean something else. Sora scrunches his nose and refuses to meet Roxas' gaze.

"Didn't answer my question, tsk. You think just because you're hot I'll be a good boy and stay in this jail cell to stare at you?"

"...Precisely?"

"You flatter yourself. There are more beautiful things out there in the world besides you, you know."

Roxas raises a brow, obviously unconvinced. "Oh yeah? I dare you to name one."

"Well, for instance, the  _sky_  is more beautiful than you."

Sora almost breaks character to snicker at the incredulous look his boyfriend is wearing. Over the latter's shoulder, he spots Axel rounding up a retaliating Riku and more of his teammates attempting to dodge Kairi and Olette's advances.

"Aren't you cheeky." Roxas takes a step back, fixing his fringe in the process. "I'll let you have this argument, Sora, but you're still not escaping this jail cell so easily. Although..."

"...Although?" the blue-eyed brunette asks.

"Perhaps I can be bribed. If you really want to  _leave_  that badly, you have to return to me what you've stolen, you thief."

"Really? And what exactly is it that I stole, Of-fi-cer?" Sora knows he hasn't actually taken anything. They were playing a game, for god's sake! A game that seems to be ending soon as Olette, Naminé and Kairi approach the court with a finally captured Hayner, Xion and Pence.

Almost climactically, Roxas answers him with, "You stole my  _heart_. A very, very long time ago, that was now. And I want it back. That alone deserves corporal punishment at the highest of stakes." Agile or not, Sora's too slow to push the blonde away when he leans forward once more, pecking him sweetly on the cheek.

Axel needn't worry about the two weirdos in the first place. He escorts Riku inside the cricket court, both their gazes averted while the boys flirt in front of them so shamelessly.

"W-Well... in that case! Y-You should be in j-jail too!" is Sora's best and voice-faltering response. "Give me back my heart too! Oi, don't walk away from me now, Roxas! HEY!"

Sora, zero. Roxas, one. It seems Sora should really be practicing his comeback game. He'll never know when he needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aroma:** I whipped this up purely because I love puns and witty dialogue ahaha *pats self on back*


	3. Don't Cry Over Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas is going to be **so mad** at him when he gets home. Warning for endless kisses and domestic times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned and am on holiday! Goodbye Trimester 2! I'm hoping to write as many oneshots as I can this fortnight on top of my other responsibilities and before my November summer classes begin. Thank you in advance for waiting, ahaha! :) Another one in Sora's POV before it switches to Roxas for the next three I'm currently writing. Hope you like it!

Oh god. Sora is so, so… so  _screwed._

He doesn't even have to bend down and check for signs of further damage. It's blatantly  **obvious.** The LCD screen of Roxas' beloved iPad is cracked from the bottom left corner to the top side of the device, ending just under the inner camera hole. Blinking statically at him like an old cable TV, the homepage is riddled with coloured bars, ink spilt across the last few applications and diffusing upwards.

Sora stands there momentarily, half-frozen from shock. One of his shaking hands flies to cover a gasp, the other reaching out nervously towards the device. Dear lord, what the hell is he supposed to do? Just touching the thing in its severely damaged state makes him feel like he'd just committed the worst sin on earth!

He squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself to CALM DOWN. It's n-not real. Sora hadn't just dropped his boyfriend's one-thousand-dollar iPad on the tiled floor in the middle of a Google search. He'd juggled it for a while after it slipped from his hands, indubitably missing and landing screen-up with a loud  _PLAACK_.

Roxas is going to be  **so mad**  at him when he gets home.

He thinks about the different scenarios that could occur after this, bracing himself for the worst. Roxas would shout at him, slam their bedroom door at his face while he profusely apologizes. Then the blonde would stay silent; refusing to talk to him for DAYS.  _It's your fault, you should have been more careful, don't you know how hard I worked for this? We're already struggling enough as it is, god, Sora!_

He'd be forced to withdraw the few hundred dollars they were saving up for a Christmas trip just to replace it stat and keep Roxas from taking his misery out on him.

.

.

.

Or maybe he's overreacting. The only time he'd seen the blonde really angry was when he'd written a letter to Sora's coworkers to stop pinning all their dirty work on him. The brunette didn't really mind all the extra editing and re-printing, but Roxas was having none of it.  _"I won't let anyone bully you just because I'm not there,"_  Sora remembers him saying. He'd spent the entire night typing away on his laptop, aggressively deleting and rewording his sentences to sound threatening but still civil.

Nevertheless, an angry Roxas is not a good Roxas. Sora cradles the broken iPad in his arms, placing it on the nearest table before contemplating his next move.

He decides to call Kairi for assistance. She has friends who work in technology firms. Perhaps Sora could hide the device somewhere, make up some excuse about not remembering where he'd placed it before taking it to repairs with a heavy discount the next day. He doesn't know how to grab the data from the iPad in case something happens so maybe she could tell him how to do that. For goodness sake, Sora can't even look at the screen. The glass itself isn't broken, but one look at its internal features and he'd be feeling sick to his stomach with guilt.

" _Hey dear, how are you? It's been some time since you called!_ " his oldest friend says the moment she picks up.

"Uhh, hi Kairi. I'm— n-not so fine, to be honest. I've sort of found myself in a situation..."

He laughs it off at first, hoping he could at least be optimistic about it. Goddamn, Roxas took good care of ALL his things. Sora shouldn't have been using it because it wasn't his. Why was he using it? Damn him and his clumsiness!

" _Oh. What happened, hun?_ " He can hear her walking in the background, plopping onto a seat and ready to listen.

"Don't... Don't laugh at me, okay? I'm having trouble figuring out what to do and I— I feel so awful."

" _I won't. You know I won't. What's wrong, Sora?_ "

He inhales once, clenching a fist before admitting, "I accidentally dropped Roxas' iPad. I was taking it to the kitchen to bake something for dinner but it just fell and now the monitor is broken and I don't know what to DO, I don't know what I'd tell him, it looks almost irreplaceable and—"

" _How bad_?" she interrupts him before he ends up hyperventilating in the middle of his rant.

"It's— it's  **bad**. The glass screen's fine and there are no outer dents, but the monitor inside is completely SMASHED and there's ink seeping out. I didn't even have it that high but I dropped it on the tiled floor and GOD—" he cries, stopping himself.

" _Hey, hey calm down. Take a deep breath and let's think about this for a while, okay?_ " Kairi tells him firmly.

"Y-Yeah, I know..."

" _We can get it replaced. I'm getting off work in less than an hour. Want me to drop by to keep you company?_ "

Sora looks up at the analogue clock hanging above one of their sofas. It reads six-thirty pm. "N-No, it's alright. I don't want to trouble you further. Plus, Roxas is coming home soon... I just need some advice on what to do." he replies sadly. "If he finds out, he'll be s-so upset with me and I... I d-don't exactly have the money to get a new one pronto. Is there... someone I can... l-loan from or do you know a place I can get it fixed for a few hundred dollars? Three-hundred is all I have..."

Kairi doesn't reply back for a while. Sora knows she's probably doing some research, pen clicking sounds and the rustling of papers audible from the other side. " _You're in luck, hun. I'm friends with this guy named Pence. He's an engineer by trade but I'm sure I can ask him to do you a favour. He likes fixing all kinds of things. I'll give him a call to arrange a meeting the day after tomorrow. Will that work?_ "

"Oh man, thank you so,  _so much_ , Kairi. You— You're a lifesaver..."

" _Don't worry so much now, alright?_ " she comforts. " _I know you're a chronic worrier and it can take a toll on you sometimes. We've got a solution. As for advice... Just tell Roxas the truth. He'll probably be upset but, at least you were honest, hmm? Tell me how it goes. It's a difficult thing to do but you can do it."_

"I had a feeling you would say that." Just as Sora thinks about hanging up, he hears the front door open and close. Oh boy. Time to face his fears.

Sora says his goodbyes to Kairi, breathing in nervously as he gets up from the dining table to greet his beloved. He'll come back for the iPad later... maybe. He completely forgot to make something for dinner in his anxiousness. Normally he'd be cooking by now, but he was too occupied...

The brunette sees him at the corridor. Roxas grins at him as he unlaces his shoes, plastic bags of his purchases at hand. There's a tell-tale smell of takeaway food from one of the bags. Once the blonde is empty-handed, Sora approaches him for a comfort hug.

"Hello sweetie. You were waiting for me?" Roxas mutters. He nuzzles him and kisses the top of his forehead once, then plants another two on his cheek. The brunette nods.

"You smell like canvases." Sora looks up at him, chin on Roxas' chest.

"I have been around them all day. Oh, I bought your favourite! I know we've probably overspent on food this month but I like treating you so... tadaaa." He gestures towards the bag he'd left on the floor. "We're having combination omelettes! Prawns and chicken and soft pork, mmm! Did you make something for dinner?"

That comment alone makes him slowly withdraw from the blonde, turning around as he deals with the knots in his stomach. Roxas is too good to him. He doesn't know how to break the bad news to him; he doesn't want to make his boyfriend upset.

God.

Why did it have to happen?

"No... Sorry. I was... worrying 'bout somethin'. Mmmhh..."

A pair of arms wraps around him from behind as he fiddles with his fingers guiltily. "Worrying about something?" Roxas repeats. "What is it? Something wrong?" His partner leans in to kiss around his neck, inhaling the scent of his clothes. The nerves are making Sora's eyes prickle with tears.

"I... I did something, Roxas. Something you won't like. And I— I d-didn't mean to, it j-just h-happened... I'm— I'm so s-s-sorry..."

After some time, Roxas stops his playing. He tilts his head to one side before placing both hands on Sora's arms, gently twirling him around so they're standing face-to-face. God, Roxas even raises a hand to cup his face and lovingly strokes his cheek with a thumb. The expression the blonde is wearing is kind but concerned, but that's about to change soon. "Honey?"

Sora's lip quivers. How... h-how to say? It's not that big a deal, he could just blurt it out and be done with it. He can be honest with the person he loves most in this whole entire world, right?

Could he not do  _that_?

The latter takes the blonde's hand from his face and apprehensively laces their fingers together, pulling Roxas towards the dining table to show him his sin instead. Roxas is quiet when Sora pulls away once more, handing him the broken iPad.

"I d-dropped it." the brunette mumbles almost inaudibly. "The LCD's completely totalled. It was an accident; I was searching up for a good recipe but it slipped and... and..."

No amount of bracing himself is going to prepare him for the amount of mental stress that hits him. "I'm sorry, honey. I know you had a lot of precious memories and work in it and I d-don't know how to get it back. I don't even have enough in my account unless you count our Christmas trip funds and we're already so busy with jobs. I... aaaaah... I feel terrible." Sora barely catches the tear that escapes his eyes, smudging it against his face with the heel of his palm.

His boyfriend keeps his mouth shut in front of him. Probably thinking about what to say in response, tch... of course he is. He's not yelling at him yet, and that scares Sora even more.

.

.

.

The yelling never comes, though. Roxas barely even looked at the device. Instead, he abandons the iPad back on the table and reaches for him, holding him close and caressing his hair. "Oh sweetie. Don't cry. Sora, don't cry. I'm not mad."

"You're... y-you're not...?" a confused Sora confirms.

"Nope. It's sad that it broke, but. No." the blonde shakes his head. "Not even a bit."

...

...Thank goodness.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but hearing those words has liberated Sora from the terrified state he'd found himself in. He even sighs into Roxas' sweater, the nerves slowly going away.

"Was that what was worrying you, honey?" Roxas inquires. "That I'd be upset about it?"

"Mhhmm..." he nods, and this time his hands aren't free to wipe away the second tear that falls. "I already arranged an appointment with Kairi to get it repaired. I just had to tell you, and I thought you'd be really angry. Why aren't you angry... It's your most prized possession..."

Grinning, Roxas cuddles with him some more, kissing around his ear, his temple and his closed eyelids. "Aww. If I had gotten mad, then you'd be even more upset. I don't like seeing my honey cry. Are you alright now? You okay? Hmm?"

Sniffing, Sora decides to kiss him back. His boyfriend's lips are always so soft, but his are frequently chapped from incessantly worrying them with his teeth. They rub noses when they pull away, two pairs of blue eyes watching each other closely. "I'm o-okay."

"Great." the blonde whispers. "Don't even think about it, alright? It's just a thing. An expensive thing at that, but not priceless." Another kiss on his cheek. Roxas leaves some more trailing towards his neck, then another just over his pulse point. "You, on the other hand—" Kiss, kiss... "are my most prized possession. I can always get another iPad, but... I'll only have one  **you**."

.

.

Tease.

Sora unwillingly melts into his arms, wriggling weakly to pull away. "Hmmmnn, you're making me blush."

"As you should be! You're so cute when you're flustered." Roxas half-argues. They touch their foreheads together and steal each other's lips once more.

I'm sorry, Roxas."

"I know, love. I forgive you. No more crying or I'll be sad too. Yeah? Are we all good?"

 

"...We're all good."

He grabs at one of Sora's hands and kisses the back of his palm, laughing at the brunette's embarrassed expression. "I love you, Sora... Never forget that. And even if you do..." the blonde leans forward again with an arm around his beloved, dipping him towards the ground and kissing the top of his ear, "I'll just constantly remind you that I do."

"I won't forget."

And he can't. Because Roxas is the best thing that's ever happened to Sora. No matter how many complications and dilemmas they run into together, they'll slowly work things out in the end. The brunette always asks himself and wonders what he did to deserve such an amazing person in his life. He still doesn't know the answer to that.

The kissing and cuddles somehow evolve into casual dancing and twirling. Minutes later, his partner brings him up and hugs him one last time, light blue eyes beaming with love and endearment.

"As much as I want to dance with you in our living room the entire evening, I reckon we should eat something first before our food gets cold. What do you say, honey? Food break?"

Sora agrees. "Yes, food break. I'm so hungry. Thank you for bringing home my favourite. You're the best."

"Anything for you, Sora. I think we should also rebudget our savings so we can still enjoy the little things. I can live without an iPad for a while."

They return to the entrance corridor to retrieve the plastic bags. While Sora sets the table, Roxas puts away his things over at his studio. A dinner plate replaces the broken device's place some time later, sweet-smelling omelettes filling up their apartment.

Technology can be loved. It can entertain, bring happiness and make our once-difficult tasks unbelievably easier. But why cry over broken glass, when you can enjoy the things that really matter? Sora mouths a fond, "I love you" at the boy in front of him before taking his first bite of rice and juicy chicken. Two more bites later, Roxas mouths it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never NOT write anything so cheesy and sweet. Ahhh, love.


	4. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they said crossing an alpha was scary. Omegaverse AU; warning for pissy omega!Sora and crazy apartment neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am OBSESSED! With Omegaverse. To feed my undying need for this AU, here's an unconventional RokuSora oneshot for it. I have so many WIPs lying around! Summer classes have begun too, woe~
> 
> Happy November!

 If you asked Roxas what happened to him today, he never would have thought, "almost being crushed by a falling tuba" would be one of his replies.

And that isn't even the end of it.

Five minutes later, after making sure that he is, in fact, not seeing things and that raining brass instruments are out to get him, a plastic basin falls from the sky. It lands not far from the tuba, one-quarter of it scattering by the sidewalk in splinters and the other three-quarters surprisingly intact.

Then he hears the words, "WHY DO I OWN SO MANY YELLOW THINGS!" from a very angry, male-sounding person from above.

.

.

.

Bollocks.

One object is crazy enough. Another random falling thing plotting his death is getting ridiculous.

He takes a step back and looks up at his residential apartment building, pursing his lips as he tries to locate the source.

Mmm. He can't really tell. There are several other windows open from different floors, and he isn't keen to stay around and wait for another piece of furniture to knock him out. Judging from the dents on the malleable tuba and the immediate smashing of the basin upon ground impact... he could say his attacker must live pretty high up.

What are the chances they lived at the 21st floor like he does?

Chalking it up to someone who was simply having a terrible day, Roxas approaches the double glass doors of the building, scanning his keycard at the lockbox before passing through. The patrolling garbage man is going to clean the sidewalk up, so he need not worry about the unnecessary obstruction. There isn't any mail in his mailbox save for a few advertisement flyers, so he takes those and mentally reminds himself to drop them off at the recycling.

Ooh! His local supermarket has a discount on eggs! Last time he checked the fridge, he only had one or two left. He'll go shopping before dinner, then. That, and take a damn shower. He did just come from an excursion, so he needs to wash out all the external scents on his skin and get a little bit of sleep in.

Halfway through his elevator ride, a woman and her man from the 10th floor stop and ask to enter. They look completely knackered. The pink-haired man is shamelessly peppered with lipstick kisses, and the woman's tousled hair needs a makeover. She glares at him with displeasure when she catches him staring, green eyes bleeding into a reddish hue.

Great. She's an alpha. A very possessive alpha too. And her man very clearly smelled of beta.

It's just too bad Roxas is unaffected by her wordless act of dominance because he's an alpha himself.

"Is this going up, or down? Spit it out 'cause we haven't got all day," she slurs. The man clinging on to her tickles her neck and she cackles.

"Up. If you want to go to the ground floor you're gonna have to take another elevator."

The woman shrugs. "Told ya we should have waited at the other one, hun! Now we gotta walk again! Kay, thanks blondie." The two of them let him go, Roxas pursing his lips yet again at the peculiar encounter.

Ugh.

.

.

Roxas wants to say that his neighbours are cool, but heck would he be lying. He lives in the most mental apartment complex at downtown Traverse. It housed almost seventy people, is surprisingly affordable in terms of rent and is the closest one to his university. He's been a resident for about for three years, so it's sort of tragic to think he's gotten used to all the random daily encounters. Everytime he sees another alpha smearing cake on the corridor walls or a beta screaming like hell in the ELEVATOR for god's sakes, the blue-eyed blonde has to remind himself that  _hey, calm down, once he's finished with his degree he is moving BACK HOME for all he cared._

Good thing he has a few companions that keep him from making his decision to get on the next flight to Twilight every passing day. The guy in Room 21-5 next to his— Luxord, was it? He's an old war veteran who spends most of his days playing Solitaire by himself. Sometimes he and Roxas verse each other in whatever card-based game the alpha man felt like playing, and whenever he left for a trip, Roxas would offer to watch his place out of courtesy. Two floors down, his university friend Olette would invite him for movie nights and study sessions whenever he was up for it. She's a great cook— better than himself, definitely, and he loves coming over to try out the beta girl's latest experimental recipe.

It also  _maybe_  helped that there is a cute brown-haired omega named Sora living at the 23rd floor. Roxas has seen him a few times in the elevators, but they don't say much to each other other than the occasional hello. He'd only moved into the complex recently.

From his own (not stalking!) observations, Roxas knows that the boy's doing a part-time at their local supermarket managing stock and boxes. He seems friendly, and has the brightest pair of blue eyes he's ever seen. The blonde's not sure if the former is taking Hospitality or Tourism but he's seen Sora exiting the building in a tuxedo many a time. He sort of wants to ask him about it.

Roxas had the chance to when they'd both been at the laundry room last week, but he was so distracted with sorting his whites from his colours that he... forgot, somehow. Olette was there too and she had laughed at how he'd handled the situation, claiming that his memory of the event wasn't what she'd witnessed.

_"You like him," she pointed out once the guy had left and Roxas could finally move after being frozen on the spot._

_"I do not."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Why else would you choose to use the closest washing machine to his? There are plenty of washing machines around, Mr "I-Hate-Everyone-In-This-Building-I'd-Rather-Have-Nothing-To-Do-With-Them?""_

_"Shut up. It's just a freaking washing machine," he blushed, his alpha red eyes returning to their original blue colour. "It has nothing to do with anything."_

_"You keep telling yourself that, Roxas. It's not weird to be attracted to someone, you puritan. Oooh! I dare you to ask him out when he returns."_

_"No way."_

_"Yes way. Otherwise I'll ask him out. And I can do that, so don't tell me otherwise. Who's it gonna be? You or me?"_

Thankfully, she hadn't followed through with that just yet. Olette reckons the reason why he's so hung up about this adorable stranger is because Roxas is highkey CRUSHING on him.

Haha, yeah right. That's such a typical and cliché story. Not everyone he encounters and happens to be curious about has to be someone he wants to court and just because he sort of wants to know things about the boy, it doesn't mean that Roxas would be daydreaming about taking him on a date and  _maybe_  wanting to share a few kisses with him and cuddle with him when it's cold or whisper sweet nothings to him at the dead of the night _and_ —

...Mmm.

**No.**

Olette is wrong. And he isn't chicken to start a conversation with the cute omega either.

At the ding of the elevator, the blonde walks out and fumbles through his pocket for the keys. It's barely two pm, but already he's looking forward to crashing on the couch and putting on some tunes to make him fall asleep. He shuts his apartment door and locks it, steps out of his shoes and leaves his bag by the table near the entrance. He forgot to put down the blinds before he left, so it's bright in the room and he has a view of the building opposite theirs.

He fancies himself a glass of chocolate milk before sleeping the afternoon away. Whistling, Roxas tarries towards the fridge, grabs himself the jug of milk and the chocolate sauce sitting where he'd left it that morning. As he was mixing his drink, something from the window over the dining room catches the corner of his eye and he looks up. He almost missed it too. That couldn't have been a backpack full of flying toilet paper, right?

His angry, yellow-hating neighbour is at it again, it seems. Out of concern, the blonde thinks about opening the window and asking the person what's wrong, but it isn't smart, communicating through their windows like that. Does Roxas want to get knocked out by a falling chair or whatever the heck the guy's going to throw next?

He sips his milk contemplatively. That backpack. He could have sworn he'd seen Sora with it. It's an ordinary backpack, but against the blues and blacks Sora likes to wear, it heavily stands out. Suddenly he feels his face pale and Roxas abandons his drink on the counter, fast-walking towards the door and hopping into his shoes. Chicken or not, if something happens to Sora, he'd be damned if he doesn't do something about it.

* * *

"Hello? Sora Leonhart?" Roxas knocks on Sora's apartment door, grimacing a bit. He's not on first-name terms with the brunette. Isn't on  _anything-terms_  with him, for that matter. Roxas had just upped and left his room, rushed to the elevator and agitatedly spammed the 23rd button. Crap. What is he doing? Which room is Sora's again? Then he remembers: the bag had fallen directly above his apartment. 23-6, then. God, it'll be so awkward if he gets this wrong.

When he doesn't get a response, he knocks again. Nervously. Maybe Roxas should leave. This is too much for an afternoon he intended to spend resting. He hears grumbling beyond the door, the sound getting closer and closer until he steps back and waits for it to open.

Sora Leonhart is in a white shirt and jeans. His hair is dishevelled, and in his right hand he holds the neck of a broom. He nonchalantly blinks back at Roxas, amber eyes fading to blue. "Oh hi. You're Roxas Strife, yeah?"

Roxas slowly nods, "Err, that would be me. And you're Sora?"

"Yep. We've never really talked before, but I see you around sometimes. You're one of Olette's friends?"

"Uhh, yes."

The brunette leans against the door, grinning. "Cool. She and I are first cousins. She was the one who invited me to this area, you know. It's pretty great."

.

.

That...  **traitor!**  She didn't say anything about that! How could she hide this from him?! What the heck, she could have saved him the trouble by introducing the both of them and maybe they would have been friends earlier. Ack!

Biting the inside of his cheek, Roxas steels himself and asks about why he's there in the first place. "Are... Are you okay? I was— I was just checking, you seemed super angry, what with throwing a tuba and a basin and one of your favourite backpacks out the window. Are you in trouble or something, is someone there with you?"

Roxas could have peeked inside to check for any discrepancies, but Sora is standing right HERE. It's rude, and now that they are having a  _pretty lame_  conversation, he reckons Sora probably isn't in trouble otherwise he wouldn't be with him. Hopefully he isn't. What is happening then? Some sort of renovation? But why throw things out the window? That's so extreme!

"Oh." Sora makes a clicking sound with his mouth. Roxas must have triggered something because the brunette turns around, forgetting about him and resuming his... cleaning. Excusing himself, Roxas steps in and follows him through the hallway. The place looks roughly the same as his, save for the scattered furniture and the yellow-and-blue theme going on. It also heavily smells of lilies and Sora's own scent. Indeed, one of the dining room windows is opened up fully, and there's a yellow t-shirt hanging along the sill. There are strewn yellow curtains and blankets and sofa pillows on the carpeted floor, the dining table and its chairs and the couch and the coffee table all circling the cushioned area.

"I just don't understand! Why do I own so many yellow things? I hate the colour YELLOW! It doesn't belong HERE!" He faces Roxas with the broom raised up and grumbles, irises a deep saffron colour.

Ahh. Who would have known?

Whenever their moods are heightened, an omega, beta or alpha's eye colour changes to either yellow, violet or red. Today isn't one of Sora's good days. Roxas knows about an omega's tendency to nest or renovate, but he's never seen it in action. When he himself is agitated, the blonde takes several showers, sometimes immediately again after finishing and dressing up.

That explains the random tossing of items out the window. It's a weird, primal habit of theirs.

Roxas approaches the brunette carefully, hoping to de-arm him of the broom before Sora destroys something or hits him with it. "Yes, the colour yellow doesn't belong here," he repeats. "Would you like me to get rid of all the yellow items?"

"NO! I'll do it myself!" Sora yells back. "It's going to take all day! Everything I own has yellow! Even my favourite alarm clock and ceramic plates have yellow! But it betrayed ME! I was just walking to my room... then I tripped on my blanket! It's all Yellow's fault!" To emphasize his extreme hatred for the colour, Sora hurls the broom across the apartment. It doesn't go very far and hits the back end of the kitchen counter, just missing Roxas.

"Woah! Calm down! I can help you, Sora. You can sit down and rest and I'll make all the yellow items disappear."

"NO!"

.

.

.

What is Roxas supposed to DO? He's in a room with a hostile omega, and if he doesn't handle it calmly and Sora scents him in his territory he'll be identified as an intruder and attacked. He should have never entered, should have never pried and left Sora alone with his moods. Roxas doesn't want to run in case the sudden movement compels the boy to chase after him and beat him down. The apartment door suddenly seems so far...

"Alright. Is there something I can do, then? How about I put on some music? " he asks once more. "Will you let me do that? I have some good songs on my phone."

The message seems to be getting to him because Sora doesn't yell a third time. "I like rock music. Just don't play anything too loud and we're good." Then he looks at the yellow curtain and mechanically drags it over to the window.

"Sora, no." Roxas berates. "We can't throw things out the window. We put them in a rubbish bag and take them outside. Hand it here."

Oh god, he said that too firmly! Did his alpha senses kick in? Sora's shooting him annoyed looks right now! Roxas doesn't know what's more terrifying: a calmly seething brunette or a rowdy, tantrum-throwing one. The former is making him sweat profusely under his clothes.

"Do not tell me what to do, damn it," the amber-eyed male mutters through his teeth. "Yellow deserves to be eradicated in the worst way possible. Cross me again and I'll throw you out the window too. You understand?"

"Sora, there are people at the bottom of the building. If you hurt them, you'll get in trouble and be evicted. Don't."

"Sure, because a curtain is going to hurt them. The horror." Despite the sarcasm, the omega complies and stalks off haughtily, dropping the pineapple-printed curtain. When he returns, he's got a black trash bag with him, kneeling on the floor to stuff his yellow items in. Roxas takes that opportunity to shut the window. God, his scent is all over the place. Angry or not, Sora still smells really nice.

"Okay," Roxas starts, "I'm going to sit down on this highchair and play you some music. I won't interrupt your cleaning, but you cannot throw anything out the window. Tell me if you need help with something. Otherwise, I'll just keep you company."

"Fine. Better not fall asleep or you might end up dead."

"E-Excuse m-me?"

Sora evilly laughs at the remark. "I'm kidding."

**~o~**

The rest of the hour is spent in ambient silence. They both listen to the music playing from Roxas' phone, the blonde in question drumming on the counter or occasionally looking over at what Sora is doing. The brunette doesn't reorganize his scattered furniture. The only new thing he does is hoard every yellow item he owns in three separate black bags and lay down two blue comforters where the yellow blankets and curtains used to be. It's like a small comfortable pillow fort.

"What do you think?" Sora inquires moments later, his non-omegan self returning as his eyes bleed into blue. "Do you like my new apartment?"

Roxas scans the place thoughtfully. "I-It's nice. You even have the television in your line of sight."

Sora grunts, displeased. "Don't lie to me. I hate it when people lie. You probably think it looks rubbish deep down and oh,  _this isn't how people should renovate!_ You're just trying to be polite!"

"I'm not! I really think it looks good!" he asserts. What did he sign himself up for? Sora's so quick-tempered! Could he really court someone so unlike himself? Roxas doesn't like conflict, and he isn't good with trying situations. Whoever heard of an alpha whose first instinct is to flee rather than fight, goddamnit! That, and from studying him now, it seems Sora is his complete opposite. Dandy!

...Well, it's not like Roxas is thinking about courting the brunette, because he ISN'T, but man he's got his work cut out for him if he wants to get to know Sora better.

The aforementioned omega speaks up again after a minute or two, seeking him out from the highchair by the hand. "Come test it."

"W-What?"

"You look tired. And bored. As thanks for your company, I want you to test my super awesome bed-thing! I even put a bowl nearby for snack refills." This time, Sora is more calm, and the last traces of yellow in his eyes are fading away. His hand is surprisingly cold for someone who'd spent the hour grumbling and complaining.

"Are you sure? You seem done, so I should probably be getting back. I don't want to intrude further." Does Sora know the implications of inviting him to his fort? That was a surefire way to let someone know they were interested.

Like the stubborn individual he is, the brunette insists he try it. They both sit down on the blankets, Sora leaning back on the lined-up pillows. Roxas remains quiet.

"Come on. Tell me how it is."

"It's wide but cozy. Do you like having a lot of space?" the blonde points out, mentally smacking himself. _Seriously?_

"It's big enough for two, duh. So now you can come over sometime." Yawning, Sora turns towards him. "I'm... really  _glad_... you finally visited. Don't think you can hide the fact that you like me because I  _know_. I'm on speaking terms with Olette. Not to mention your eyes are constantly crimson-coloured when I'm around. I wouldn't have known that blue was your natural colour."

"Y-You're pretty confident, aren't you?" the blonde mocks, lying down also. Sora really is cute; even more so up close with his... dark-brown lashes framing his eyes and the... line of freckles littered across both tanned cheeks. Roxas can feel his own heart beat unsteadily in his chest— gee, he really can't fight the attraction when it strikes.

"More than you. Figures you'd call me out on my cleaning habit, though." The brunette quiets down, saying no more until he slowly falls asleep in his position with his hand still holding Roxas'.

.

.

.

Well then. Roxas is done here. He really should be getting back and hopefully go buy something for dinner but the less rational, easily swayed part of him wants to stay over and sleep next to the defenseless boy.

Screw it. Both he and Sora has had a full-on day, what with him almost being killed by falling objects, assaulted by an angry brunette and said boy being out of his usual self. He just had to catch Sora during a bad time, huh... He'll deal with the consequences and dinner and Olette's betrayal later, and sure, he's found himself in a freaking weird situation and an even more peculiar friend-slash-potential partner but he really couldn't care less.

Maybe he won't leave for Twilight for the inter-trimester break next week. He can tell his parents that he had... plans, or something rather.

Breathing in once and scooting closer to the brunette, Roxas drapes his other arm around the sleeping omega and tiredly closes his eyes too.


End file.
